1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, generally, to dog leashes. More particularly, it relates to a self-contained assembly containing a dog collar/harness with built-in retractable dog leash.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pet collars and harnesses with built-in leashes are well-known in the art. For example, U.S. Patent App. Pub. No. 2008/0163830 describes a retractable leash and collar assembly, wherein the leash is contained within a housing integrated into the surface of the collar. The housing feeds into the aperture that allows the leash to enter and exit the collar.
U.S. Patent App. Pub. No. 2009/0255486 describes a combination pet collar and leash. The collar assembly communicates with a leash assembly, which is associated with a handle. The collar assembly has attached thereto a circular housing that contains a retraction mechanism that biases a spool to rotatably receive the leash. The handle can be fastened to the collar and lies in overlying relation to the collar when in a retracted position.
U.S. Patent App. Pub. No. 2010/0251970 describes a retractable leash and collar assembly, wherein the leash is contained within a housing integrated into the surface of the collar. The housing feeds into the aperture that allows the leash to enter and exit the collar.
U.S. Patent App. Pub. No. 2011/0023794 describes an assembly comprising an adjustable collar and retractable leash. The leash is located within a housing and is wound about a spring-actuated spool. At the other end, the leash is attached to a handle that aesthetically forms a side of the housing when in a retracted position.
U.S. Patent App. Pub. No. 2011/0174238 describes a collar and retractable leash assembly. The collar has a pouch coupled thereto with a retraction assembly contained therein. A cord is connected to the retraction assembly and is wound up within the pouch when the apparatus is in a retracted position. A handle is coupled to the end of the cord opposite from the retraction assembly. In a retracted position, the handle is substantially contained within the pouch as well.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,481,382 describes a collar and self-retracting leash assembly. In a retracted position, the leash is disposed within the collar along the collar's longitudinal axis. A pulley is also disposed within the collar to facilitate expansion of the leash.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,581,547 describes a pet collar with integrated retractable leash. One end of the leash is attached to a coiled spring, and the other end is attached to the handle. In a retracted position, the leash has a portion fastened to the surface of the collar, and the handle is coupled to the collar as well.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,461,615 describes a pet harness with retractable leash secured to the harness, so that the retractable leash is readily accessible on the pet's back. The leash is disposed within a housing, within which the leash is wound around a spool. The handle of the leash is disposed outside of the housing in the retracted position.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,610,880 describes a retractable leash assembly mounted to a collar or harness, wherein the leash is wound about a spool in a housing in a retracted position and is extendable from the spool in an extended position. The leash then extends through an aperture on the side of the housing. The handle remains exterior to the housing when retracted. This and all other referenced patents and applications are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety. Furthermore, where a definition or use of a term in a reference, which is incorporated by reference herein, is inconsistent or contrary to the definition of that term provided herein, the definition of that term provided herein applies and the definition of that term in the reference does not apply.
However, the conventional art presents a variety of problems, in particular the conventional art being cumbersome and inconvenient. Accordingly, what is needed is a user-friendly and efficient dog leash and collar/harness assembly. However, in view of the art considered as a whole at the time the present invention was made, it was not obvious to those of ordinary skill how the art could be advanced.
While certain aspects of conventional technologies have been discussed to facilitate disclosure of the invention, Applicants in no way disclaim these technical aspects, and it is contemplated that the claimed invention may encompass one or more of the conventional technical aspects discussed herein.
The present invention may address one or more of the problems and deficiencies of the prior art discussed above. However, it is contemplated that the invention may prove useful in addressing other problems and deficiencies in a number of technical areas. Therefore, the claimed invention should not necessarily be construed as limited to addressing any of the particular problems or deficiencies discussed herein.
In this specification, where a document, act or item of knowledge is referred to or discussed, this reference or discussion is not an admission that the document, act or item of knowledge or any combination thereof was at the priority date, publicly available, known to the public, part of common general knowledge, or otherwise constitutes prior art under the applicable statutory provisions; or is known to be relevant to an attempt to solve any problem with which this specification is concerned.